Quiero ser el siempre del Príncipe Mestizo
by verbatibisupersum
Summary: Harry Potter y demás combatientes han derrotado a Voldemort. Sin embargo, aún quedan mortífagos dispuestos a vengar a su señor y Harry sabe que el peligro aún persiste. Snape ha sobrevivido gracias a Dumbledore. Atención Snarry. Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de J.wling la gran autora que creó el maravilloso mundo mágico de Harry Potter.
1. Visitando San Mungo

Harry estaba cansado. Sentía su cuerpo rígido después de tantas batallas y todo lo vivido en los últimos días. Y encima...la ruptura con Ginny. Suspiró. Había creído que al terminar la guerra podrían pasar unos días tranquilos, pero...

Habían estado mucho tiempo sin verse y, en fin, era normal que ella no se sintiese segura de que lo suyo fuera a alguna parte. Él tenía que admitir que se le había pasado esa época febril tras ella. ¿Quizás sólo había sido un capricho adolescente? Podía ser, al fin y al cabo habían compartido unos cuantos besos y poco más. El caso es que después de haber estado resolviendo papeleo en el ministerio, visitando a los Weasley y a sus amigos y los funerales de Fred, Remus y Thonks...se sentía solo. ¿Ahora qué? Ya no había una meta o un objetivo. Tendría que terminar el último curso de Hogwarts y después dar el salto al mercado laboral mágico. ¿Y a qué quería dedicarse? Ni idea...

Después de levantarse, desayunar y darse un baño, recorrió los pasillos de Grimmauld Place dejando que miles de recuerdos le absorbieran.

No pudo evitar detenerse ante el recuerdo de una cierva plateada preciosa y sonrió. En ese momento recordó a su profesor tendido en el suelo con el cuello encharchado en sangre y varias mordeduras por el resto de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver pasar por su mente las lágrimas del pocionista y las palabras que le susurraba en un hilo de voz "Mí..mírame" "Tienes los ojos de tu madre"

¿Cómo no pudo intuir algo así? Snape enamorado de su madre, qué cosas...

Albus Dumbledore le había hecho saber que el profesor se encontraba mejor y que le tenían en la sección de observación del Hospital de San Mungo, así pues lo mejor sería hacerle una visita aún a riesgo de ser recibido con una patada en el trasero.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color gris, limpió sus gafas y se metió en la chimenea con polvos flu indicando la dirección del hospital.

En dos segundos estaba en la recepción de San Mungo.

-Buenos días, señor Potter-saludó muy entusiasta la recepcionista-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas..eh..me gustaría saber cuál es la habitación del profesor Snape.

-Oh, claro...la 208 en la sección de Observación, segunda planta en el pasillo de la derecha. ¿Algo más?

-No, muchas gracias.

Harry tomó el ascensor para acceder a la segunda planta y recorrió el pasillo que le habían indicado. Cuando llegó a la 208 se quedó frente a la puerta dubitativo. No se escuchaba nada así que supuso que el hombre estaría solo. Cuando se decidió llamó con pausa. Toc...toc

-Adelante-dijo la voz de Severus Snape. Ésta ya no era ronca y apagada como la última vez que la había escuchado.

El joven Potter abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación y encontró al pocionista en la cama e incorporado sobre un cojín. Llevaba un camisón azúl celeste y leía un libro. El paciente levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda.

-Potter...

El aludido se quedó mirando perplejo al hombre. Era extraño verle tan vital cuando había estado a las puertas de la muerte a sus pies. Sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape.

El pocionista miró la mano con escepticismo y añadió:

-No necesito su caridad ni su civismo por el mero hecho de ser conocedor de mis recuerdos. Ambos sabemos que debería haber muerto...

-Cuando una persona se equivoca, tiene que dar marcha atrás y pedir disculpas y he venido a eso mismo. Lo siento mucho, Severus Snape.

El rostro del profesor adoptó cierto gesto de sorpresa. ¿Potter pidiéndole disculpas? Seguro que solo intentaba quedar bien para no manchar su reputación.

-No pierda el tiempo. Vaya con sus amigos a proclamar heroicidades.

Harry suspiró. Quizás debería irse, pero...algo le instaba a quedarse allí.

-Preferiría quedarme si no es mucha molestia, la casa se me cae encima. Demasiada soledad.

-¿Soledad? ¿San Potter solo? Eso sí que es noticia. ¿Su amiga Weasley se ha cansado de darle carantoñas?

-Eso parece...

La ceja de Snape se inclinó hacia arriba. ¿No iba a responderle con alguna insolencia?

-¿Y la sabelotodo insufrible y el otro pelirrojo? No me diga que ellos han dado de baja su amistad.

-No, están con sus respectivas familias y no creo que nos veamos hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-No se haga la víctima con eso de las familias Potter. Es usted la persona más famosa del mundo mágico, alguien habrá por ahí con quien compartir su soledad.

-No quiero estar con nadie que solo vea en mi al niño que sobrevivió, profesor. Soy una persona más-Severus estuvo a punto de interrumpirle pero el ojiverde añadió-En cuanto a mi soledad, ya la estoy compartiendo aquí con usted.

-Qué buen gusto-dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

-Pues sí, alguien que es capaz de amar como usted es un digno ejemplo.

-Oh, Potter, deje las ñoñerías o terminaré vomitando.

-No, usted la quería y creo que jamás he visto un amor como el que profesaba a mi madre.

Severus Snape apartó la mirada hacia el suelo. Había que reconocer que Potter estaba consiguiendo ruborizarle y hacerle sentir mejor, pero no quería la lástima de nadie.

-Espero que su brillante mente...

-Pare, profesor...No estoy aquí para compadecerle o hacerle creer que me da lástima. Solo me gustaría poder hablar de ella...de Lily...con usted. E intentar dejar rencores atrás y llegar a ser amigos...o al menos soportarnos el uno al otro. Nos parecemos más de lo que usted cree. Sólo tiene que querer verlo.

-Potter...

-Para mí el héroe es el Príncipe Mestizo, no yo.

Continuará...


	2. En La Hilandera

Severus Snape se levantó de la cama con cierto dolor en el cuello. Las heridas que le habían dejado Nagini no terminaban de cicatrizar y serían curadas con el paso del tiempo. Miró por la ventaba que daba de la habitación del hospital a la calle. Veía el alivio en todos los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. La caída del Señor Tenebroso no dejaba de ser la mejor noticia en años para el mundo mágico.  
En su mente resonaban aún las palabras de Potter quién en dos semanas no había vuelto a aparecer. Un atisbo de preocupación le surcó la mente. ¿Y si caía en manos de algún mortífago que andase suelto? Era improbable, el chico no podía ser tan inconsciente para ello.  
Toc toc  
Albus Dumbledore asomó con una sonrisa enorme por la puerta. Sus manos se movían veloces intentando desenvolver un caramelo de limón.

-Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo estás?

-Radiante-respondió el pocionista con sarcasmo.

-Oh, estupendo. Acabo de hablar con tu medimago de cabecera y me ha dicho que podrías irte a casa esta misma tarde.

-Bien, así podré estar solo.

-Oh, no, no, Severus. La condición es que estés acompañado por alguien por si surgiera algún imprevisto.

Severus Snape gruñó con resignación y añadió:

-¿Y quién será mi niñera?

-Yo mismo-dijo el director de Hogwarts ampliando aún más su sonrisa.-Y Harry se ha ofrecido para ayudarnos con las tareas del hogar.

La ceja del pocionista se inclinó hacia arriba y torció el gesto.

-¿Potter? ¿En mi casa?

-Oh, sí, se lo propuse yo. Estoy algo preocupado por él y no quisiera que andase por ahí solo.

-¿Qué le preocupa de él?

-No sé, le veo algo desmejorado. Más pálido y delgado, más inhibido...Temo que la guerra haya hecho mella en él.

Severus Snape prefirió no protestar ante la idea descabellada de Dumbledore de meterse con Potter en su casa, pero había cierta inquietud en saber qué le pasaba al chico así pues aceptó.

Unas horas después, el anciano director y Snape se encontraban en la calle de la Hilandera frente a la puerta de la casa del pocionista. Éste agitó la varita y la puerta se abrió. En el rellano del portal tuvo que murmurar algunos desencantamientos para evitar males mayores con la casa.

Albus Dumbledore miraba con curiosidad cada rincón de la casa. No recordaba haber visitado aquella morada en ninguna ocasión y no dejaba de ser excitante el hacerlo en esos momentos ante la escrutadora mirada de Severus.

-Mire y coja lo que quiera, aunque le agradecería que no revolviese nada en mi despacho de formulación.

-¿Puedo ver tus libros Severus?-dijo Albus maravillado con la biblioteca tan extensa del pocionista.

-Sírvase usted mismo.

Severus dio una habitación al anciano director con dos camas en el caso de que Potter fuera a acoplarse a aquel circo. Pronto llegó la hora de dormir y el transcurso de un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus y Albus leían en el sofá en completo silencio cuando unos toques en la puerta les interrumpieron. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Severus, Albus Dumbledore ya estaba abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a la casa a Harry Potter.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape-dijo Harry que tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Severus Snape no puedo evitar examinar al chico. Albus tenía razón. Había cierto aura de melancolía a su alrededor y su aspecto daba una sensación de dejadez.

-Potter...bienvenido.

El muchacho se sorprendió al no ser recibido con alguna ironía o sarcasmo. Albus y él empezaron a repartirse las tareas de limpieza, orden y demás de la casa de Severus mientras éste sólo tenía que reposar. Así transcurrió toda una mañana y llegó la hora de la comida. Harry se sintió algo apurado puesto que aunque sabía cocinar, no era su fuerte y Albus llevaba tanto tiempo acostumbrado a que le cocinasen que tampoco sabía salir del apuro.  
Severus Snape sonrió con socarronería al ver a "ese par de grandes magos" intentando meterse en los fogones. Conocía a ambos y sabía que podían llegar a ser tan orgullosos de no admitir sus carencias. "Orgullo Gryffindor".

-No quiero ser un parásito mantenido y que aprovechéis la oportunidad de envenenarme. Id a descansar, me ocupo yo de la comida.

-Pero profesor Snape...el médico le pidió reposo.

-Potter, en la cocina no hace falta dar brincos. Solo se mueven las manos.-dijo el pocionista con tono de obviedad.

-Gracias Severus-añadió Dumbledore tirando del joven para salir de ese terreno tan complicado que era la gastronomía.

Cuando Severus hubo preparado la comida, sirvió los platos y llamó al par de magos a la mesa. Tanto Albus como Harry se quedaron maravillados con el sabor del plato.

-Oh, Severus, esto está exquisito. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

-Cierto, profesor. Está muy bueno-añadió el joven Potter.

-Dejen de hacer la pelota y coman. No tiene ningún secreto. Hacer la comida es lo más parecido a preparar una poción.

Por la tarde, Albus cayó rendido en el sofá durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Harry miraba curioso algunos de los tomos que el profesor tenía en la biblioteca. Fue a buscar al pocionista para hablar con él y vio cómo este arropaba con una manta al anciano director. Sonrió.  
Vaya...después de todo Snape no era el malo esperado.

-Profesor, me gustaría enseñarle un libro.-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Potter con un libro en sus manos? Creo que deberíamos llamar a "El Profeta" esto es una buena nueva.

-Venga, profesor. Sigo siendo el incompetente de siempre, no es un libro como el que usted cree.

Snape condujo al muchacho hasta su despacho y le señaló que se sentase en un sillón de piel negra. El pocionista se sentó junto al muchacho a la vez que se servía una copa de vino del 86.

-¿Quiere?-preguntó el ojinegro con la cordialidad propia de un buen anfitrión.

-No, gracias.

El joven sacó un libro de color blanco mate y lo puso sobre las piernas del pocionista. Había encontrado ese libro en Grimmauld Place hacía una semana. Debía estar con ese hombre.

-Ábralo.

La ceja del pocionista se inclinó hacia arriba ante la insistencia de Potter con aquel libro. Obedeció y su rostro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cambiar.

"Los mejores recuerdos"  
1971-1975  
Bajo ese título y esa fecha el rostro de Lily sonreía tímida a los ojos de Severus. Él tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Lily...  
Con la yema de los dedos acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja de la fotografía y susurró:

-Mi vida.

Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de los ojos negros y después otra...y otra. Harry no pudo evitar conmoverse y sus ojos copiaron a los de Severus Snape.  
Y sin saber por qué su mano acarició la mejilla del hombre y retiró las lágrimas que empapaban la cara del hombre.  
Severus notó el contacto y enfrentó las orbes negras con las esmeraldas.

Continuará...


End file.
